


What Would Loki's Reaction Be To His Fanfictions?

by someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brodinsons, Coffee, Comedy, Embarrassment, Gen, GoogleChrome, Odinson brothers being jerks, Reaction, Shock, Starbucks, Tumblr, bros being bros, brotherlylove, deviantART, iMac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99/pseuds/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99
Summary: Ah, just another busy day in Asgard...Loki decided to visit Midgard for a bit. While hanging around inside an Electronics' Shop, he decided to search his name in Google, curious on what his fangirls treat him...read this crappy story to find out his reaction on his fanfics and fangirls.





	What Would Loki's Reaction Be To His Fanfictions?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a general fanfic, I will try to make it funny if I can T_T And please don't kill me if you got offended, this is just a big ol' joke! Anyways...enjoy!
> 
> *Loki, Thor, and Heimdall belongs to the MCU/Marvel, also........Scandinavia? XD (I will be using the Tom Hiddleston version for this *wink*)  
> *iMac belongs to Apple  
> *DeviantArt.com belongs to the owner/s  
> *Tumblr belongs to the owner/s  
> *Starbucks belongs to the owner/s
> 
> P.S- I know this fanfic doesn't make any sense, so please don't murder me! Thanks!

It was such a busy day in Asgard for Loki, practicing magic, reading new spells, helping his family out, all of that stuff. 

Once he was done with the practicing and helping, he went to the palaces' living room to finally relax. But wait, he also saw Thor relaxing on the couches,  his eyes closed. Loki sat next to his brother, poking him to wake up.

"Brother, brother!" He whispered quite aggressively. "Wake up bro!" Slapping him lightly.

Finally, Thor woke up. "What do you want, man?" he grunted, while stretching.

"I am going to visit Midgard for a bit, if mother is looking for me, tell her that I'm in Midgard." Loki replied rather quickly.

"Okay, sure. Have fun there, brother." Thor reminded, getting up to his feet.

Loki did the same, then patted his brother on the back, kind of like a 'thanks'.

"Make sure you get me the finest coffee in all of Midgard," Thor smiled, also patting him on the back.

"I hope I can," Loki said, also smiling at him back.

They both laughed for a moment, then realizing he must go, Loki left the living room, teleporting to the entrance of the Bifrost where Heimdall was.

"Where you going, sir?" Heimdall questioned sternly.

"Midgard," Loki replied.

"Attempting to dominate the world again?" Heimdall asked again.

Loki thought for a little while, he still sort of wants to dominate the world, but this time, he was visiting Earth, out of curiosity.

Then finally he chuckled, "I just want to relax after a busy day in here." 

"Very well then," Heimdall replied, still stern. 

* * *

 Loki landed on New York City, New York. The city where he attempted to dominate, but ended up destroying it. 

 _Oh, I’ve remembered this place..._ Loki thought, a small smirk appearing. He was dressed in a suit and tie, different from the one he wore in Stuttgart, Germany. He did not wore a coat and scarf with him this time. 

He wanted to explore something, to see something. He came to Earth for a purpose. Loki wanted to know how the mortals think of him, _especially_   _the women_. Even though Loki still wanted to dominate the world, starting at New York again like he did before, he wanted to relax after a long day on Asgard instead.

The god walked along the streets of New York City, passing by cafes, shops, restaurants, and apartments. While minding his own business, something caught his attention. It was an Electronics’ shop.

Now, Loki wasn’t interested in technology, but he had to search for something desperately.

The god walked inside the store and looked for a free computer to try out.

He found one near the corner, it was a brand new one, for display...it was an iMac computer! 

"This is surprisingly good quality..." Loki mumbled to himself.

He clicked on Google Chrome and paused for a moment, thinking of what he’ll search. “Oh, I know, what if I look up for my attractive face?” Loki whispered, smirking at himself.

He typed his name quickly (since the letters of Loki’s name is so close together on the keyboards) on the search button, then after a moment passed, he saw photographs of his own face smiling or glaring evily at him. The villain felt prideful and grinned menacingly back at the images.

“Ehehehe, I’m so handsome and hot... no wonder why the women are drooling over me, begging me to take them as the new queen of Asgard, and also-“ he stopped. Something caught his attention. He squinted his eyes to read the words properly, hoping he did not misread the phrase. “Loki x Reader fanfics? What in Odin’s Beard is this?” the god snarled quietly, a disgusted look forming on his face as he clicked on the high-lighted phrase.

The high-lighted phrase took him to DeviantArt.com, a page that has thumbnails of fanfictions featuring Loki himself. He wondered what kind of fantasies the fangirls write about him, then clicked on one of the thumbnails and read it.

"Contains smut, lemon, sex scenes...and...LIGHT BEATING?! What kind of fantasy is this?!" the god shouted. Few costumers glanced at him with confusion, feeling also disturbed at the words he shouted.

He made a light gesture with his hand, kind of like a wave, to tell the costumers 'nothing happened', then Loki went back to reading the fanfic.

The god began to feel infected each time he reads a paragraph. When Loki reached the ending, he closed the tab, then buried his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes to forget what he saw. "What the Hel... you mortals are so..." the god mumbled. "Horny...ehehehe," he continued, quietly laughing at his own joke about his horned-helmet.

Loki decided to type 'Tumblr' on the search button, then clicked on the phrase that says 'Tumblr - Official Site'. Once he was on the site, the god typed his own name on Tumblr's search button. After he waited for two seconds, that's when pictures, fanart, fanfics, posts, e.t.c started popping up on the screen. Loki gloried at the sight of his very own fandom, right here in front of him. "My, my...you mortals are so loyal to me," The villain muttered, a small evil grin forming.

The god continued to scrolled down, pleased with his army's contribution to him.

Incredibly satisfied, he scrolled some more, but then, things had to go ugly for him...Loki has reached the dark side of his fandom.

Disturbance swept over his face as he saw NSFW fanart of himself...not only him but... other people were involved, like The Avengers such as Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, his own brother Thor, Steve Rogers, Nick Fury, other characters; Sherlock Holmes, Elsa, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, The Joker, Severus Snape, Jack Frost, Hermione Granger, and many more.

Loki felt rage and disgust growing inside of him as he scrolled down, looking at something safe to look instead. But unfortunately, he found more...but this time, they were 'Loki's Dirty Whispers'.

"Oh gods, this must not be the fanfictions," he growled silently, not wanting to disturb customers again.

He scanned each 'Dirty Whisper' post carefully, reading what his fangirls wished from the villain.

"How desperate are you..." Loki purred softly. "For me to claim you as my own," a smirk forming on his mouth.

The god read some more until he came across explicit versions of the posts. Loki scanned the explicit posts, his rage subsiding but his feelings of disgust rising.

"Ehehehe..." nervous laughter coming out. The god scanned some more until.. _. the posts reached the higher level of explicit!_ ~~DUN DUN DUNNNNN!~~ "Oh...Hel no..." the villain cursed, also starting to shiver at what he read.

It wasn't cold inside, but his nervousness and disgust has reached the high point.

Now Loki felt mentally scarred on what he has seen. The trickster scrolled some more and that's when he saw more NSFW pictures of himself and other people, lots of them.

Rage returned over him... now he felt like conquering the world again. This time by punishing those who ruined his character by making him the sex-object.  _Oh yes, sweet revenge..._ The raven-haired thought.

Loki closed the tab with his shaking hand, then ran his pale fingers against his glorious hair, tugging on them, desperately wanting to erase what he's seen. He slowly got up from the chair and went to exit the shop.

The god felt so stressed, he even thought of having a drink to calm himself. But wait, he didn't even have money the mortals used. Quickly, he conjured $30 with his magic then scanned the streets, looking for a café. Finally, he spotted one which was Starbucks!

When the god went inside the café, he noticed that there were many people buying a drink or a small meal.

Now Loki was a little patient when there's many people waiting for something, but he thought of a small cheat.

The trickster teleported to the front of the line, three people still in front of him but it was fine. He still needed time to pick his order.

After the three people ordered, it was his turn.

The god ordered two cups of coffee, both Grande (medium), under his name. He promised his brother that he’ll get him ‘the finest coffee in all of Midgard’ which he did, from the almighty Starbucks! He knew Starbucks was popular because the amount of mortals flocking to the cafe and how long the lines are. 

“Loki!” The barista called. The villain went towards the table to retrieve his order.

The cups felt extremely hot when he held them, he carefully placed the coffees on the table, to give his hands a break.

He took one of the cups and took a sip.  _Brother was right...this is delicious!_ Loki thought, while drinking some of his coffee.

After he finished his coffee, he picked up the other cup and took it with him, then left Starbucks. The god walked back to where he arrived and called out to Heimdall so he can open the Bifrost.

Drinking the coffee made Loki feel a little better on what he saw, but sometimes, flashbacks can enter his mind...making him sick. [Poor Loki...](https://youtu.be/aunKVvHH0y0)XD

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
